RobotBoy: The Rise and Adventures of Roboboy
by Copa-Phantom
Summary: This story is about a lookalike of Robotboy who helps Robotboy in his life and fights. Joined by his Creator, Copa, Roboboy will seek what Robotboy wants as well, to be a real boy. Rated T just in case. 9/3/2011: the story will continue!
1. Roboboy arises

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of _Robotboy_ except for my own characters Roboboy and Copa.**

**2nd Disclaimer: 1st Chapter takes place during the episode Knockoffs, but rewritten.**

Chapter 1: Roboboy is Born

Copa's POV  
It was an ordinary day, so to speak, here in the bay area, as I walked along a sidewalk going to no where in particular. Before I continue, my name is Copa Hinote, but my friends call me Copafire. Now as I was saying, I was walking along when I happen to pass by the store Electronics Hut. Just after I passed it, I stopped and did a double take as I looked back into the store window as I saw replicas of the famous Robot, Robotboy. Then I thought to myself, _'I thought Moshimo wanted to keep Robotboy a secret.' _ How do I know Moshimo you ask, well I was sort to say a student under his teachings, for I helped him create Robotboy. Back to the story then, shall we. As I gazed at the replicas, I then knew someone must of saw Robotboy in action and wanted to create replicas just like him, but they won't be perfect and probably break. I then came up with a brilliant thought, _'If I buy one of these replicas and rebuild him just like I helped build Robotboy, I can have my own Robotboy.' _ I decided to go through with that plan as I went into the store and paid for a replica of my own.  
It was around 2 in the afternoon when I got to my home cross town. I went into my home and into my workshop where I had parts that I copied from Robotboy and some parts of my own design. During the next 2 hours, I replaced all the parts that were in the replica and put in all the copied Robotboy parts and my custom parts. I had also added an infinite power supply so this robot's power wouldn't deactivate in the middle of a fight if it were to come to that. I had also made a custom watch designed only for this robot's frequency so I can activate and deactivate this robot. I had also recolored the cones on his head, his hands and feet to a shiny black coat. After I was finished, I decided to try him out, so thats when I activated him.  
**Normal POV  
**The robot activated and took a look around then saw Copa and asked, "Who you?" "My name is Copa and I created you, or modify I should say." Copa said smiling. "Nice to meet you Copa, what my name?" The robot asked, smiling too. Copa thought for a moment before he came up with a good name. "I'll call you Roboboy." Copa said. Roboboy thought for a minute then nodded in agreement. The Copa started to explain why he was modified from an unstable replica to a perfect likeness to Robotboy. Roboboy stood there and listened and understood every word Copa said. Roboboy then asked, "If I am copy of Robotboy, then where is this Robotboy?" Copa grinned again and said, "Robotboy is owned by someone here in this area, but you have a tracker I installed in you to keep track of Robotboy in case hes in trouble and you can go help him." "That awesome, that--" Roboboy stopped what he was saying when the tracker in him signaled him the Robotboy was in trouble. "Me go help Robotboy now? Roboboy asked. "Yes, go and help Robotboy, your tracker will give you the data on the real Robotboy and will give you a warning if you see a replica." Copa stated. With that said Roboboy flew off to go help Robotboy.  
Robotboy, the robot Roboboy was coming to help, was fighting off the replicas in the warehouse inside Electronic Hut and was having a bit of trouble. "Robotboy don't know how long Robotboy can keep this up." Robotboy said. His owner, Tommy Turnbull shouted to him, "Quick Robotboy, super activate!" Just as Robotboy was about to do so, replicas started being thrown all over the place by an unknown force. The unknown force stopped when it saw Robotboy and asked, "You Robotboy?" Robotboy said, " Yes me Robotboy, who you?" The Unknown force then said, "My name..Roboboy, I here to help you" Robotboy stood there surprised until a replica tried to attack him from behind and Roboboy jumped over Robotboy and kicked the replica away. "Thank you, Roboboy, care to help finish replicas off?" Robotboy asked. "Sure why not." Roboboy said, grinning. Then the two Robots stood back to back and stared down at all the replicas around them and then the two Robots attacked the replicas until there were only a few left. Then the two Robots heard Tommy say, "Robotboy help!" Both Robots saw three Replicas gang up on Tommy and his friend Gus. Robotboy got mad and super-activated. Roboboy saw this and decided to super-activate too. Roboboy's super activated mode looked liked Robotboy's only difference was that Roboboy's super-activated mode looks more sleeker than Robotboy's.  
Robotboy, Tommy, Gus, and the Replica's saw this and was awe struck at Roboboy's super activated mode. The replicas decided to attack Roboboy, big mistake. Roboboy blasted them in one shot with his laser eyes. One Replica tried to get away, but Robotboy saw it and blasted it with his machine gun. The clerk who sold all the replicas saw this and decided to flee. Roboboy and Robotboy returned to their activated mode as Tommy and Gus came up to them. "Yo that was tight, Roboboy is so much better than Robotboy." Gus said. Both Roboboy and Robotboy looked at him angry and punched Gus into a wall. "Me no better than Robotboy, me equal." Roboboy stated. Roboboy then turned to Robotboy and said, " We will meet again, Robotboy, nice meeting you Tommy and to your friend as well." With that said, Roboboy took off back to Copa's House. Tommy said to Robotboy after Roboboy left, "You know Ro, I think we found ourselves another ally." Robotboy looked at Tommy and said, "I know Tommy, but who created Roboboy?" Tommy said, "We'll ask Professor Moshimo tomorrow, lets go home Ro." With that said, Robotboy picked up Tommy and went over to pick up a badly bruised Gus and flew them back to Tommy's house.

**_Recap: Roboboy is born, comes to help Robotboy and super activates for the first time. Roboboy leaves after the fight leaving a confused Robotboy and Tommy. What will happen next, stay tuned and please review! _**


	2. Author Note

**Attention Fellow Readers:**

As you may be aware, I never made a chapter 2 for this story, The Rise and Adventures of Roboboy, because, well, I got bored with it. I know, I know, that's no excuse for it, but I do want to make it up to the readers out there. This story will be coming back, not years from now, but a couple of weeks, or who knows, maybe tomorrow, I don't know, but I can let you know that I am in the process of chapter 2 of this story, and when I get time, I shall finish and post it. Till then, let be a reminder that this story, The Rise and Adventures of Roboboy, will continue. That's it for now, so keep an eye out, this story will be updated once again!

-Peace

_Copa-Phantom_


	3. MasterApprentice Meet

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of **_**Robotboy**_** except for my own characters Roboboy and Copa.**

**2nd Disclaimer: Just to let everyone know, I will be freestyling this story from now on, since the show has ended(as far as I know), so work with me and enjoy the new chapter and the rest of this story.**

**Chapter 2: Great Minds Meet**

**Copa's POV**

As I saw Roboboy returning, I was simply amazed at how Roboboy performed. Now you may wonder how I knew? Well I planted a gps/camera into Roboboy just before he left and watched the whole scene at the Electronic Hut earlier from my computer. When I saw Roboboy face, I knew he enjoyed his first battle. "So, I see you enjoyed your first fight today, Roboboy." I said. "Yes I did, Roboboy enjoy fighting like robotboy." Roboboy said. "Alright, now that that's out the way, I am going to run a test or two on you based off what happened today, sounds okay by you, Roboboy?" I asked. Roboboy nodded and I hooked him up to my computer and ran the tests I told him about. "Now it should only be a few minutes to run these test, so remain calm and the tests will be over before you know it." I said, while typing in different codes and such. "_This is extraordinary! Based of the initial data the test program is receiving, Roboboy's capabilities seem far better than that of Robotboy's. Does this mean Roboboy is the better Robotboy...nahhh..._" I thought. I looked over at Roboboy, then back at the computer screen, contemplating.

Later that evening, I had placed Roboboy on sleep mode and went out for a walk, knowing full well where I was going. Like every night since arriving to this city, I walk to the pier in the evenings to just look out among the water and think about the days events. Today was different, I had created my own, okay not created but modify a toy version of, Robotboy, called Roboboy, and he had his first fight and actually was better than the original Robotboy. I looked out among the water, smiling, then after a few more minutes of thinking, I headed back to my home to where I left Roboboy sleeping. I knew this was the start of an awesome adventure.

**Normal POV**

As Copa was making his way home, Tommy was in his bed, thinking about today's events as well. But what he could not understand was the Robotboy, who called himself Roboboy, showed up and helped Robotboy take out the other copycats. But what Tommy really could not understand is how this Roboboy managed to super activate without problems like the copycats. Tommy then got up from his bed and used his watch to call the one man who could possibly know, Moshimo. "Tommy, what is it, its late." Moshimo said. "I am sorry for calling so late, but something happened today and it concerns me." Tommy said, with a concerned look. "Oh? Then I am all ears, tell me Tommy, what has you concerned." Moshimo said. Tommy explained the day's events, going into details about the Robotboy that was far better than its copycats and the original. When Tommy finished explained, Moshimo then got a concerned look. " Come by my lab tomorrow first thing, I will send a plane for you and Robotboy, with any luck the creator and this Roboboy will follow." Moshimo stated. "Alright Moshimo, and sorry for disturbing you this late." Tommy said, looking sorry. " No need, this was of great importance, see you tomorrow Tommy." Moshimo said, ending the transmission. Tommy then laid back in his bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, at 8 a.m. precise, a plane hovered over Tommy's home. Tommy, along with Robotboy and unfortunately, Gus, got into the plane and it took off, heading for where Moshimo is currently at. Meanwhile, Copa not too long activated Roboboy, when Roboboy's sensor went off. "So, it looks like Robotboy is heading somewhere. What do you say we follow them, Roboboy?" Copa asked, looking at Roboboy, smirking. Roboboy nodded and grabbed Copa, taking off, but keeping a distance from the plane. After about an hour of flying, the plane landed on an uncharted island in the south pacific. Roboboy brought down Copa into the water near the island. Copa and Roboboy swam to shore and looked to see Tommy, Gus, and Robotboy heading into a secret door. Copa had Roboboy scan the island for another possible entrance and he found one and they both went through that one. What they soon will know is that they are expected.

Tommy took a seat in one of the comfy chairs and looked to see Moshimo walking in. Gus, on the other hand, went straight for the fridge and started eating food. Robotboy sat next to Tommy as Moshimo began to speak. "Welcome, you two...and Gus, I know why your here, but what I don't know is whether or not they followed..." Moshimo said, but an alarm soon confirmed his theory. Copa looked at Roboboy when the alarmed sounded. Roboboy shrugged and became alert. "_I think whoever this is, knew we would be coming..._" Copa thought, also on alert. Moshimo then approached them both. "So, it has been a long time, Copa Hinote." Moshimo said. Copa looked at Moshimo with a surprise, then smirked. "It has been a while Moshimo, how are things?" Copa asked, smirking. "I am fine, now if you and your Roboboy doesn't mind, please come join us." Moshimo stated, walking away, with Copa and Roboboy following.

When everyone was settled in, Copa introduced himself to Tommy, Robotboy and Gus, and likewise to Copa. "So you created your own Robotboy, huh Copa?" Moshimo asked. "Well, not exactly, I actually bought one of the lame duplicates and modified it myself using my tech I learned from you and some modification of my own." Copa said, relaxing. Moshimo was amazed at how one of his apprentices has actually made one of his own creation and modified it. "Tommy told me about the battle yesterday and I would like to see Roboboy's super activated form." Moshimo said. Copa nodded and motioned Roboboy. "okie-dokie." Roboboy said. Roboboy stood in the center, calmed himself, and then transformed, turning himself into his super activated form. Moshimo looked at Roboboy, amazed at his super activated form. Tommy, seeing Roboboy's super activated form for a 2nd time, was still shocked about it. "I may some ideas to help Robotboy upgrade his tech, if your interested." Copa said, purposing the idea. "I actually would like that, come with me to my lab, come Robotboy." Moshimo said, walking toward the lab. Copa looked at Roboboy, nodded, and Roboboy returned to activated form, and followed Robotboy and Copa. Tommy sighed and dragged Gus with him into the lab.

While everyone walked into the lab, a spy bug was watching them, especially looking at Roboboy. "So, someone has created a better Robotboy,which will soon be mine." said one Dr. Kamikaze, from his lab, viewing his spy cam. "Its time to make a move to get that Robotboy." Dr. Kamikaze said, laughing evilly.

**_Recap:_** **_Copa and Roboboy meet with Moshimo, Tommy, Gus and Dr. Kamikaze finds out about Roboboy, and plans to make a move. Please Comment and Stay Tuned._**


End file.
